This invention relates to a method of forming a cathode-ray tube phosphor screen and, more particularly, to a method of causing particles to adhere to a sticky surface.
To let particles adhere to a sticky surface, there has been proposed a commonly termed dusting process, in which particles are dispersed in air and blown at a high speed against the surface with a spray gun. In this process, particles pass at a high speed through the barrel of the spray gun, and during this time there results friction between particles. Therefore, where the particles are phosphor particles or the like, the particles experience pressure so that strain is produced in their crystals. This reduces the intensity of light emission by the electron bombardment, that is, with the phosphor screen formed from such phosphor particles the brightness of light emission from the phosphor screen is reduced.